


tea shop

by lynn_jpg



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dreams, Hope, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Let them be kids, M/M, Talking, Tea, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: They're not sure who brings the topic up (Sokka's pretty sure it was Toph, but no one seems to remember), but someone asks what they'd be doing if the war didn't exist - if they could do anything, what would they do?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 493





	tea shop

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute since I posted an atla fic. anyways, I finished my annual rewatch and this was born. going to very and binge korra this summer because I never watched it all the way through.

They're sitting around a fire one night, a few days before Sozin's Comet. They're full of laughter and joy, crinkling eyes and wide smiles. Even Zuko lets a few bouts of laughter escape his lip, and he exchanges in the playful banter tossed around the circle. 

It's moments like these they cherish. They're not sure if they're ever going to get one like this ever again. If their plan goes right, maybe… but they're still just kids, after all, fighting a century's old war. 

They're not sure who brings the topic up (Sokka's pretty sure it was Toph, but no one seems to remember), but someone asks what they'd be doing if the war didn't exist - if they could do anything, what would they do?

Toph hops up onto her feet, cackling loudly. "Me? I'd go around the world erecting statues of myself!" It's egocentric and so undeniably Toph. "I'd show everyone who the greatest earthbender is of all time! Fear me, for I am Toph, Melon Lord!"

Katara snorts, and Toph shoots her a bright grin. They've begun to understand each other better, even if they do get on each other's nerves at times. Still, there's respect. 

"You'd be giving Kyoshi a run for her money," Aang jests. 

"Avatar or not, I could still take her!" Toph declares. 

It's then that they recount to the group what happened the time Kyoshi had possessed Aang's body. She was a fearsome woman - certainly not anyone you want to mess with. After the story, Toph seems to respect the past Avatar a little more, however, she says she'd still try and take her on in a fight. 

"Let's see…" Katara taps in her chin in thought. "I think I'd travel the world."

"Like you haven't done that already," Sokka laughs, and Katara elbows him playfully. 

However, no one can deny the spark in Katara's eyes when she enters a new land. All of this travel had opened her eyes to new possibilities. Besides, it was much greener than the South Pole. They could definitely see her traveling - maybe even teaching a small army of female waterbenders. 

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Aang puts his hands behind his head, flashing a bright smile. That kid was always cheery. "Maybe I'd fix up the Air Temples?"

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," Toph calls out. "You're the Avatar, you can think of something more creative than that."

Aang hums. "Well, that's the thing. I don't thing the Avatar's job is ever done. There's always peace that's needing to be restored. But maybe… maybe I'd educate people about the Air Nomads. Try and rebuild their culture somehow."

Katara places a hand on his shoulder. "I think that's a very good plan, Aang."

Unbeknownst to Katara and Aang, Sokka mimes a kissing face before making one of disgust, pretending to gag. Zuko snorts, and Sokka will never let him live it down, but Zuko's laughter is one of the best things to hear. 

Sokka gets up onto his feet, and everyone groans, knowing it's time for his dramatics. The Water Tribe boy pulls out his sword, proudly waving it in the air. 

"I'd go back to the Southern Water Tribe!" He proudly exclaims. "We need to rebuild it, after all! The North's architecture is so much better than what he have down there! And maybe we'd even put in a watch tower - oh! we've got to have one of those! And one day… one day I'll be Chief!"

He sits back down and Zuko places a hand on his shoulder. "I think you'd make a very fine Chief."

"Chief Sokka," Toph muses. "Not bad… Still not as great as Melon Lord… What about you, Sparky? What would you wanna do?"

Zuko scratches the back of his head. "... I dunno? Go rule the Fire Nation?"

"Forget about them for a minute," Sokka tells him. "Forget about this war and comet and all that jazz. If you could do anything in the world, what would you want to do?"

The firebender's silent for a minute. He contemplates the thought. The others can clearly see the gears in his spinning as he tries to formulate an answer. Zuko sighs. His uncle had once asked him who he was and what he wanted… what did he want? There's a couple more seconds of silence, then:

"I would want to open a tea shop."

They're quiet, all processing the answer. Then, Sokka grins. It's big and dopey because Zuko's idea is so unexpected and eccentric and so undeniably  _ Zuko _ -

"A tea shop," Sokka echoes, smile illuminated by the firelight. 

"A tea shop," Zuko confirms.

Zuko knows what he wants now. 

* * *

He's a shitty tea maker. 

Or, at least he was in the beginning. It takes time to master the art of tea bending - but he is certainly nowhere near the expert his uncle is. Uncle just takes his poor attempts with a grin, and helps him out with a gentle hand. 

Zuko starts to get better at the practice. He's soon able to discern that he what he is drinking is more than hot tea juice. It takes a while, but he soon becomes satisfied with the tea he can brew. However, Uncle will always be the best tea maker in the world. 

When he can, he finds himself picking up shifts at his uncle's tea shop. The Jasmine Dragon is always booming with business - who wouldn't want to try the best tea in the world? It's hard being Fire Lord, but it's easier being a tea maker, so he would take this job any day. 

A familiar face enters the shop, lighting up with a pearly white grin. "So this is where you've been off to."

Zuko lifts his head, a rare smile stretching across his face. In a moment of excitement, he throws his arms around the male, laughing. "Sokka, what are you doing here?!"

"That's Chief Sokka to you," the Water Tribe male corrects before breaking out into laughter. "And what? Can't I come visit my favorite tea maker?"

Uncle takes this moment to butt into the conversation. "I am flattered, Chief Sokka. Please, take a seat. It would be Zuko's pleasure to serve you."

Zuko casts a glare towards his uncle, but the old man only laughs, walking away. They take a seat at a table, and Zuko hands him a menu. Sokka looks over the options before chuckling.

"I'll take a cup of  _ Red-Blooded Nephew _ ," Sokka snorts. Zuko's flushes Red, and he puts a hand over his face. He could've swore he told Uncle to take it off the menu. 

The old man laughs. "Just a warning. It tastes like something Zuko has brewed."

Sokka grins. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He gets his cup, and there's one for Zuko's too. They sit in silence, sipping at their tea and looking out at Ba Sing Se. The sun's beginning to set, casting a heavenly glow over the city.  _ 'This is nice _ ,' Zuko thinks with a hum. Sokka intertwines their fingers. 

"So… a tea shop?" Sokka squeezes his hand. A question. 

Zuko gently squeezes back. An affirmation. "A tea shop."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated. feel free to talk about zukka with me on my tumblr (abby-lynn-xx). again, thank you!


End file.
